yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
Themes are the basis of YoWorld furniture and clothing items. The first themes began to steadily release in 2009. Below is a list of all themes that YoWorld has released from 2008 to present. Theme Types There are various different types of themes, which are listed below: *'Regular Theme': A theme that's get released without it being attached to an event, season or holiday. *'Holiday Theme': Theme that is released celebrating a specific holiday. *'Special Theme': Usually limited time, are used to celebrate certain events. Some of these can include things like sporting events and television events or special game events like the Yoscars or anniversary. *'Seasonal Theme': A theme based on a specific season through the year: Winter, Fall, Summer and Spring. *'Mini Theme': A theme that doesn't fit in the previous categories, yet is significantly smaller in size and shorter than a regular theme. All Themes Below, we have a list of every theme that has ever existed in the history of YoWorld. You can click on the theme to see more about it. Start of Game= There were five (5) different themes when the game first began on May 8, 2008. All of them only consisted of furniture items. |-| 2008= There were a total of thirteen (13) themes released in the year of 2008. 2008 statistics: *7 Regular Themes *4 Holiday Themes *2 Seasonal Themes |-| 2009= There were a total of twenty-one (21) themes released in the year of 2009. 2009 statistics: *10 Regular Themes *8 Holiday Themes *1 Special Theme *2 Seasonal Themes |-| 2010= There were a total of thirty (30) themes released in the year of 2010. 2010 statistics: *11 Regular Themes *10 Holiday Themes *5 Special Themes *2 Seasonal Themes *2 Mini Themes |-| 2011= There were a total of thirty-five (35) themes released in the year of 2011. 2011 statistics: *17 Regular Themes *15 Holiday Themes *3 Special Themes |-| 2012= There were a total of thirty-five (35) themes released in the year of 2012. 2012 statistics: *20 Regular Themes *12 Holiday Themes *3 Special Themes |-| 2013= There were a total of thirty-two (32) themes released in the year of 2013. 2013 statistics: *17 Regular Themes *9 Holiday Themes *3 Special Themes *1 Seasonal Theme *2 Mini Themes |-| 2014= There were a total of eighteen (18) themes released the year of 2014. 2014 statistics: *3 Regular Themes *9 Holiday Themes *3 Special Themes *1 Seasonal Theme *2 Mini Themes |-| 2015= There were a total of forty-two (42) themes released in the year of 2015. 2015 statistics: *9 Regular Themes *16 Holiday Themes *11 Special Themes *4 Seasonal Themes *2 Mini Themes |-| 2016= There were a total of fifty (50) themes released in 2016. 2016 statistics: *12 Regular Themes *21 Holiday Themes *12 Special Themes *2 Seasonal Themes *3 Mini Themes |-| 2017= There were a total of thirty-eight (38) themes released in 2017. 2017 statistics: *11 Regular Themes *18 Holiday Themes *5 Special Themes *3 Seasonal Themes *1 Mini Theme |-| 2018= At the moment there are a total of two (2) themes released in 2018. 2018 statistics: *2 Regular Themes Category:Game Information Category:Themes